Stupid
by just-trying-to-get-by
Summary: Kagome wants to go back home, Inuyasha wont let her but she sneeks back any way. KagomexInuyasha I think its a one shot. T for mild swearing, so read if you want.


**It was an idea when I was in middle school. Can't believe I still remember.**

It was a cool summer night. The whole group had barely escaped with their lives after the encounter with a very strong demon, so they all were back in Kaede's village.

Kagome was pretending to sleep. She had once again had her fill of Inuyasha's rudeness. _He's worst than Sota on one of his annoying days._ Kagome had just asked if she could go back for a few days after 3 days straight of arguing with Inuyasha. He said no and that just got her pissed off even more. So she had tried to go any way but he had stopped her saying they had to go find Naraku and all that junk. So she had packed her bags that morning and was going to sneak out.

After making sure that Inuyasha was asleep she wrote a little note apologizing to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara saying she would make it up to them when she got back. When she went to check on everyone, she realized the Inuyasha was missing. _Probably went looking for Kikiyo._ And with that she left.

When Kagome arrived in the present there was a note taped to the door of the shrine.

_Dear Kagome,_

_We weren't sure if you would come home unexpectedly so there is a key under the flower pot in the storage house. Sota's soccer team made it to the finals and they are hosted out side of town and me and Grandpa decided to all go. You'll have to do some shopping so take care._

_Mom_

"That was nice." Kagome said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Feudal Era …

"Oh, poor Kagome, having to resort to sneaking out." said Shippo.

"Well, Inuyasha still isn't back from when he left last night, perhaps he followed her." suggested Sango.

"I doubt it. Kagome wouldn't be stopped by Inuyasha when he left before she did." Miroku said.

"He left last night?" Shippo asked.

"He went after a soul collector came by."

"That two timer!"

"What two-timer?" Inuyasha asked pulling Shippo's cheeks.

"Him." Sango said as she hit Miroku over the head with her weapon.

"So, where's Kagome?"

"She left." Miroku said.

"To go get some medicinal herbs!" Sango finished, as she hit the monk again.

Inuyasha immediately left after seeing Sango's rage, girls could be scary sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome had just finished a nice bath, after getting dirty from locating the key under the thousands of flower pots that were in the storage room. It was a wonder why they had so many.

She went to her room to start studying just for the heck of it and since it was a nice day opened her window up as well. This is what she should have been doing for a long time now. Sitting in her room studying with a nice breeze and Inuyasha sitting on her bed!?

"Sit!" she shouted.

He immediately crashed to the ground on the floor. (If he can make a huge hole in the ground why doesn't he break the floor or the bed when that happens?)

"What the hell was that for?" he asked idiotically.

"For following me!" she shouted back.

"I wouldn't have come if you had stayed!" he shouted.

"Well I wanted to be home is that a crime?!"

"Yes! We have to --"

"—collect the sacred jewel shards before Naraku! I know! But did it ever occur to you that I need a break? I'm only human and I haven't been home in a really long time!"

"Well you can stay here all the time you want after we finish beating Naraku!'

"If it's such a big priority go get Kikyou and you can look for them together!"

"I won't put her in danger!"

"Well she can handle her self fairly well, seeing as she tried to kill you and kidnapped me!" she yelled sitting down. "Now if you don't mind I want to study and I'll come back on my own accord so go back and wait!"

"No."

"FINE!" she shouted as she grabbed him by his sleeve and dragged him downstairs out the door and to the well.

She had him backed up against the well and was facing him face to face. She had determination written all over her face and Inuyasha was scared. She shoved him over the edge of the well shouting "GO away!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is Inuyasha sitting by the well?" Shippo asked Miroku and Sango.

"He must have done something to anger Kagome." Sango said.

"God knows what the idiot did." Miroku said.

"Hey I think he's going back." And sure enough Inuyasha was stupid enough to go to the present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was sure that Inuyasha was going to come back and wasn't shocked when he showed up. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into a kiss. Caught off guard Inuyasha was shoved back into the well.

**I know Kagome was smarter than she really is in this fic and I apologize for making her out of character. In all honesty she probally wouldn't think that Inuyasha would come back or kiss him but I was in middle school and thought it was a nice idea. Review if you want another chapter to this I didn't really plan this far.**


End file.
